New beginnings
by Gingerlock
Summary: when 16 year old Percy Jackson lost his mother he thought his life was over. He's been sent to live at a family friends, aka. The Chases. Will Percy's life finally start to get better, or will he fall further down his ladder of happiness. Percabeth, T for some language and themes.
1. Moving out

**Summary: It's been three months since Percy's mom**

**died he has arrangements to move in with his mom's **

**old friends. The chases. T for content and language**

**A:N- ok so I'm finally writing a Percy Jackson **

**fan fiction!Check out my other story if you like **

**this one!I will update again after I get at least **

**5 reviews. I will mention you if you review's any **

**suggestions, mistakes? Thanks for reading.**

**Yours truly,**

**-Ginger Locks**

New Beginnings.

16 year old Percy Jackson felt hot tears well up in his eyes as he stared at the photo of him and his mom. He hurriedly brushed them away and shoved the picture into one of his two suitcase.

He stood up and looked around his now empty room one last time before he walked out closing the door behind him. He stood in his apartment's living room and looked around.

It has already been three months since his mom died. Percy's mom was all he had, his dad died before he was born.

He looked around his room and thought, he could remember a distant memory.

something she hadn't done since he was a little kid. he couldn't help but notice the tired look in her eyes.

"Percy, I want you to be happy, To live to prosper and have your dreams come true. To find love not to dwell on the past no matter what happens to me I want you to keep going. I love you sweetheart and nothing will ever change that." she had told him these exact words

"I love you to mom." he said. Never thinking she would be gone. Never considering what she had really meant. Four years later it helped him keep going something he would never forget.

Even though his mom was gone, she was still there for him. Tears threatened to make a reappearance. He blinked hard. Now Percy was going to go live with the Chase's.

They were a friend of his mom's but he had never met them, apparently they had a daughter his age. He tried to remember her name as he leaned against the elevator wall. He walked through the familiar new york apartment lobby.

Outside he stood on the sidewalk and yelled "TAXI!" a yellow car stopped in front of him and he hopped in. a female driver with a thick new york accent was in the front seat.

"were to hon?" she asked without looking back.

"Annabeth!" Percy said suddenly remembering the girls name.

"Annabeth? Is that a street or something?" she asked obviously confused. Darn my ADHD brain he thought.

"no ma'am sorry actually can you take me to grand central station."

"on our way hon." Percy could barley make out the Grey blurs outside as buildings as they drove rain began to fall. Percy felt like the weather was a perfect depiction of what he felt.

When he got to grand central station he quickly jumped out of the taxi. (after paying of course.) and dragged he wander around looking for a shaggy blonde haired man. He wandered around for what felt like forever.

"Percy? Is that you!" a female voice yelled he jumped around and across the room he saw a girl his age with piercing Grey eyes and curly blond hair.

Any other time he would of thought she was pretty. But not after what had happened nothing was pretty to him anymore. But he had to be nice.

"I'm guessing you Annabeth right?" he said.

"your guessing correctly. My dad and step mom are waiting over there, come on." she picked up one of Percy's suitcases and led the way to the far end of the station.

Once they got outside Percy saw that Mr. Fredrick and Mrs. Sue waiting for them in front of a gold van.

"hey Percy. Ready to go?" Mrs. Sue asked.

"as I'll ever be I guess." Percy replied halfheartedly. They helped him load his stuff in the trunk then him and Annabeth climbed in the back. While Sue and Fredrick got in the front.

Percy stared out the window as they drove farther and farther away from his home. He pressed his head against the window and stared as long as he could.

"something wrong Percy?" she asked.

Percy brushed his eyes sat up straight looked at her and smiled."nope nothing."

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER THEY WILL GET LONGER :(**


	2. Flying luggage a new home

**I wont review again until I have at least 15 reviews**

**please give me your feedback**

**Okay now for chapter 2.**

It had started snowing when he reached the house.

Their house, if you could call it a house, faced the ocean on a cliff side. It was 3 stories tall with dark bricks and white columns. My mom had told me once that they were rich.

But I didn't think she meant this rich. I mean the garage is as big as my entire apartment. "Annabeth, show Percy to his room, while we start on dinner ok?" Mrs. chase said.

"ok Sue" Annabeth went around to the trunk and pulled out one of my suitcases I was to busy staring at t to realize I should do something

Annabeth lugged a suitcase up "Um, Percy a little help over here?"

I shook my head trying to stay focused. She was huffing and struggling to pick up the other. "oh, um I got it." I said at reached for it to.

She pulled harder. "no, it's ok I just need to get it unstuck- Whoa!" she pulled a little too hard and the suitcase went flying spilling my stuff everywhere.

Annabeth wasn't spared. She was pulled over by it's weight and flung right into me. We both went sprawling to the ground.

I opened my eyes. "ow, Shit my head." I moaned. Annabeth was on top of me. I blushed.

Then I felt her whole body tensed

"oh, sorry I just-" I started

she jumped to her feet. "i-its ok, sorry that was my fault." She helped my get up and we started putting away my stuff back. She lifted the photo of me and my mom. "is this her? Your mom I mean."

I quickly snatched the picture and shoved it into my hoodie pocket. "yea, but I don't wanna talk right now so can you just bring me to the room please."

I didn't mean to sound rude but I couldn't talk about her, I knew I would start crying and I didn't want Annabeth to see me as a crybaby, or feel sorry for me or whatever. I'd already had enough of that to last a lifetime, and it only started three months ago.

Annabeth stood back up. "oh um sure, here gimme one of those.

"no it's ok I got them." I argued.

"fine Mr. tough guy." she laughed. She was cute when she laughed. I shook my head again. No time for this I thought. "hey you ok?" she said concerned.

I bumped her with my hip. "yea. But we better start going if were gonna make it downstairs in time. Your house looks like a maze." She laughed again and led me inside.

Once we were inside Annabeth was immediately tackled by two little blonde hair boys. "hey Matthew, how you doing Bobby?" she said laughing and rubbing each one of there heads. "I'll play with you later but right now I got to take Percy to his room.

Matthew peered Around Annabeth and looked at me. "hi Percy! My daddy say's your gonna live with us now! Like a big brother!"

Bobby pulled Matthew's arm. "But I'm your brother."

"Percy can be my brother too and yours!" they both ran into the other room laughing a tripping over each other. Annabeth sighed.

"So," Annabeth said. "those are my twin brother's Matthew and Bobby, there six and a little crazy. Your room is upstairs across from mine, come on."

she led me upstairs through a labyrinth of hallways till finally we got to the two red doors across from each other. Annabeth pointed to the one of the left. "that's my room so yours is to the right."

I stared at the door's. "thanks Annabeth. I guess I'll see you at dinner."

She smiled. "probably." then she turned into the room closing the door behind her. Sighing I shoulder the other suitcase and walked into my new room.

It was at least four times the size of my old room. With white walls and carpet. It was totally empty except for a bed, dresser and an attached full body wall mirror. I stood in front of it and studied myself.

I had bags under my green eyes from lack of sleep, but besides that I looked ok I was dressed in a blue green shirt and striped black and white hoodie with black jeans.

I ran my fingers through my jet black hair, even though you couldn't tell I thought It was pretty greasy. My mom wouldn't even let me leave the house with hair like this. I would have to wash it tonight.

I went back to my suitcase and started putting clothes in the drawers. When I was done I went to my second suitcase which was filled with random keep sakes and other stuff.

I couldn't help but feel a little mad at Annabeth. When the suitcase had fallen some things had gotten muddy. I pulled out four swimming trophy's and put them on my dresser.

I won those on my school swim team's. I'm a high school sophomore and I was going to apply for the spring swim team at my school in new york.

I put the memory aside and kept unpacking. When I was at the bottom I pulled out a brown journal. My mom's I opened in and flipped through it real fast.

My mom had always dreamed of becoming a writer but she got stuck working at the candy shop on 5th avenue. She never seemed to mind. She would always come home with a smile on her face.

I Smiled thinking about all the memories of her work. When I was little she would always take me with her during the summer. On her breaks we would munch on blue jelly beans.

Maybe I would go visit her shop, some day. I unpacked the rest of my stuff and looked around. It was too plain, maybe they would let me paint the walls.

I looked at my watch. It was only 5:30, they probably wouldn't be done with dinner for a while. Maybe I should just take that shower.

**What did you think?**

**Once again I'm not updating till I get at least 15 reviews!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. maids and shower's

**Hey Guy's **

**im updating because I was just thinking...**

**it may take a while to get 15 reviews if my story **

**is at the bottom of the list, lol .**

**So I will take suggestions, comments, critiques.**

**Whatever really :D thanks for reading!**

**-Ginger**

**THANKS TO:**

**my reviewers!**

**My favorites-ers!**

**And anyone else who took time to**

**read this!**

**Guest: ... nice tactic :D **

I didn't have time to take a shower because right when I left my new room I heard. "Percy, Annabeth! Time for dinner!" Annabeth came out of her room and stopped when she saw me.

"oh hey Percy." we walked to dinner together. When we got to the table we were greeted by 2 maids standing in front of the kitchen door.

"hello, Mrs. Chase, Mr. Jackson." one said. I stared in wonder. Then leaned over to Annabeth and whispered.

"You guys have, maids?" she nodded. "that's awesome." Annabeth rolled her eye's and led me inside passed the maids. The table was lined with all sorts of foods, soups, drink's, sandwiches steaks. Almost anything you could name.

Annabeth's family was already seated at the huge table. Her brothers were laughing, and her dad and mom were talking quietly. Her dad looked up from there conversation.

"Oh, Percy you can have a seat wherever you like." Annabeth walked over and sat by her mom. I sat by her and we all dug in.

I just grabbed a turkey sandwich and a soda. I was never a fan of expensive food.

Mr. Chase looked over at me. "So Percy, Do you play any sports." I smiled.

"um, yes I was the captain of my swim team at my old school." I said. Mrs. Chase looked up almost excitedly.

She put his fork down. "really, Percy I used to be quite the swimmer myself back in the day. I should like to see you swim sometime, we have a pool in the backyard."

of course they would I thought to myself. I think I would have been more surprised if they didn't have a pool. "Yeah I would love to show you sometime." I said grinning.

"hey Percy?" Annabeth asked. "sense tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to go do something with me and some of my friends?"

"oh yea, I would like to meet some more people living in this area." I said. She smiled and nodded. The rest of the dinner was quite except for some food throwing and laughing from the boys.

After dinner I went back to my room and grabbed a towel and some soap.

Annabeth was playing music when I walked across the hall and knocked on Her room. "Hey Annabeth." I called through the door.

"Percy? You can come in if you want to." I opened the door tentatively. She was sprawled out on her bed with paper's and textbooks laying everywhere her long curly blonde hair was up in a messy bun.

Her room was huge, with a walk in closet and a porch that overlooked the ocean. Complete with an egg chair hanging from the ceiling

Her walls were painted light purple and had all sorts of blueprints and posters decorating them. A desk was in the corner and a New york Yankees baseball cap was hanging on a nail over her bed.

"what's up?" she asked simply. "do you need help unpacking?"

I scratched the back of my head. "um, no I was just wondering if I could take a shower."

"of course you can, you live here now, remember?" she replied sarcastically. "the bathroom is down the hall on the right, oh and tell me if you need anything else." she smiled warmly with her piercing Grey eye's as I left the room.

I live here now. I thought as I walked down to the bathroom. I live in a 20 room mansion at the beach with a blonde haired family... this is going to take some getting used to.

"sweet." I said aloud as I walked into the bathroom. The whole room was made of polished stone and marble, with a jacuzzi bath tub and a eight by fourteen foot shower.

I undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was already set to the perfect temperature. I let it run through my hair off my back and face. I sighed deeply at the warm feeling of the water washing over my body.

I imagined myself back at my old school with all my teammates diving into the cold water in summer. The first stroke how powerful you feel thrashing in the water.

I could see it now. I was winning and my mom was sitting right there watching the whole thing. She had gotten off work just to see me swim a five minute race. My mom that was gone... forever.

A wave of dizziness suddenly passed over me. I leaned against the wall clutching my head. My mom the one thing I loved in this world was gone. Really gone, even three months later I couldn't comprehend the truth of it.

I turned off the water and sunk to the floor. My vision kept swimming in and out of focus. I groaned in frustration and stood shakily to my feet. I wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up my clothes Then staggered down the hallway to my room.

I locked the door behind me, dropped my clothes on the floor and collapsed onto my back on my new bed . I stared at the white ceiling trying to keep my eye's open, they kept dropping lower and lower until they were closed, I fell asleep.

**DUN DUN DUN! what's wrong with Percy?**

**I will update again after I get some reviews!**

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER'S **

**the further I go the longer they will get :(**

**once again I take suggestions. So please review!**


	4. Colds and Cerberus

**(DUN DUN DUN! what's wrong with Percy?) sorry I um, don't know why I said that,**

**I think I was just getting caught up in the moment... I'm sorry if you thought was some HUGE plot development or something... nope, he's not poisoned, or magic or whatever you may have thought, and he's not a wizard... yeah**

**oh and someone said I should make the chapters more mature so If you think that's a good Idea just like shoot a review about it. Oh and Ideas would be nice to! thanks!**

In the morning I woke up in a cocoon of blankets wearing nothing but a towel. My head felt like it had been microwaved.

My eye's were soar and my temples were pounding I looked at the clock. It was 9:45 then stumbled to my dresser and put on some pajama pants, as I was headed back to bed I heard a knock on my door.

It was Annabeth. "Good morning Percy! Breakfast is in ten." she called. I rubbed my head.

"um, ok." I said back, My voice sounded scratchy.

Annabeth paused for a second. "are you ok?" she asked concern filling her voice.

I lied back on my bed. "more or less." I called weakly. "but don't worry."

"you don't sound ok to me, I'm coming in." I heard her jiggle the door knob. "your room's locked Percy, unlock it please." I sighed and staggered over to the door and opened it.

Annabeth was standing there. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and her eye's were full of concern. She was wearing short striped pajama bottoms and a pink tank top with a cartoon owl on it. She opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked. I stumbled back to my bed and flopped on it with my head facing her. "are you sick or something?" she walked over and put her hand to my forehead.

I looked at her leaning over me. She was so frigging cute. She pressed her hand against my bare back. "Percy, you are sick you have a fever."

"Well, what are you gonna do, I guess I cant hang out with your friends today, anyway." I replied trying not to cough. She crossed her arms.

"yea, I guess not." then to my surprise she left the room closing the door behind her.

I was half expecting her to take care of me but I did only meet her yesterday. I buried my face into my pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up later with another knock on my door. I looked at the clock. It was 11. I coughed a few time's then called. "come in."

Annabeth came in now dressed and holding a tray. "hey Percy feeling any better?" I sat up slowly and stared unconvinced that she was really standing there.

I sniffed. "i thought you would be out by now." I said. She put the tray on my nightstand and rocked on her feet.

"well," she said. "I just thought if you couldn't go I shouldn't either. And I don't want to just leave a sick person alone. If you got worse that would be bad for everyone." Annabeth smiled at me

"thanks." I said.

"i made you some soup, if you want it." she smiled handing a bowl to me.

I took a spoonful. "wow thanks, this is really good!" I said eating more.

"I'm glad you like it so much." she giggled. Annabeth waited till I was done then put a glass of water on my nightstand and took the tray and empty bowl up and began to leave. "I'll be back later, just get some sleep or you'll never get better." she said.

I watched her leave, then turned over on my back, staring at the white ceiling. I closed my eye's and fell asleep.

Sorry about all the sleeping... and not the good kind XD

SLAM! I awoke toppling off my bed onto the floor. "ow ow ow" I said as I rubbed my throbbing head. I was shaking all over and sweating. I lay on the floor with my eyes open wide trying to remember what I was dreaming about.

What ever it was it really freaked me out.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call as my door flew open. "where are you?" I raised my hand over the bed so it was visible from the other side. I closed my eye's tight as I thought harder.

Tiny bits and pieces of my dream flooded back. Glass breaking, A loud crash and a woman's scream. My vision blurred with tears, I was dreaming about my mom's death.

I felt Annabeth's cold hand around my wrist. "Percy? Are you ok, did you hurt yourself." I sniffed and used the arm she wasn't holding to brush my eye's.

I turned to Annabeth and smiled a little too widely. "Yes, I just you know fell out of bed." She looked at me worriedly as she finished helping me up. "um, thanks Annabeth." I mumbled.

"Seriously Percy, what were you doing?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Nothing really. I just had a bad dream." I said again. Annabeth put her hand to my forehead and smiled. "well I think sleeping did the trick. Your fever is almost gone." I walked to my bed and laid down again.

She gave me medicine and later brought me more soup for dinner. Then she told me about the school and she stressed the swimming program to me.

Suddenly a loud bark came from the hallway. Annabeth walked over and opened it only to be tackled by a huge dog. she fell backwards in surprise and I just barely caught her, she didn't weigh that much but I was weak from being sick, so catching her made me fall to my knees.

Her eye's were closed tight. She slowly opened them realizing she hadn't hit the floor and looked up at me. "Wow." was all that she said.

We stared at each other for what felt like forever until the dog came over and started licking her face as if apologizing. She sat up crossed leg. "Hey, Cerberus geez boy you surprised me."

I coughed. "so this is your dog? Why didn't I see him earlier?" I asked.

"oh, he was at obedience school for a day he got home like half an hour ago!" she grabbed Cerberus's face and started a little bit of puppy talk.

Which to me was hilarious because Cerberus was a huge junk yard Rott Weiler. I laughed out loud and Annabeth looked smiled at me.

"what?" I asked.

"i think that was the first time I heard you laugh sense you got here. You should smile more too." she got up and walking to the door. "your really cute when your smiling." she shut the door behind her and I stared at it.

She thinks I'm cute. Well I know that's one thing we have in common towards each other.

**OK, **

**THE REASON WHY I DIDNT EXPLAIN HOW**

**HIS MOM DIED**

**WAS BECAUSE I WANT PERCY TO TELL  
ANNABETH AFTER THEY GET CLOSE **

**ENOUGH!**

**Basically I want a huge Percabeth moment out of it.**

**XD**

**PREPARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SOME THALICO IS COMING SOON AS WELL!**


	5. AN

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry but this is necessary**

**I hate AN's but I don't see anyway around them sometimes... sorry guys**

**I'm thinking about adding Annabeth's P.O.V**

**I'm doing one of these a day after every 4th chapter:**

**just to keep you Updated. So like after the 8th chapter**

**you will see another one of these.**

**New chapter's will be added anywhere between**

**3 day's to a week thanks for your support.**

**I updated this last night and I got a few reviews,**

**I'm going to make my chapters longer, more mature and detailed. **

**Sadly that will take more time between updates :(**

**Also please give me your opinions on adding Thalico!**

**to the story, any characters you would like to see?**

**And for all you impatient readers lol, luv you guys!**

**Expect this in the upcoming chapters ok? Not in any order!**

**girls/boys nights out**

**truth or dare!**

**Homemade ice cream**

**first jobs!**

**Swim suits**

**karaoke.**

**relationships**

**more relationships**

**high school poplars**

**DRAMA~**

**and MORE**

**all this is coming soon!**

**Special thanks for giving me some ideas:**

**AnnabethC98**

**And the random guest... MAKE AN ACCOUNT!**

**ThANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**AND CHECK OUT THESE PEOPLE'S STORY'S**

**(I know I will!)**

**Funnypuffins1600:**

**Daughterofposiden:**

**WisestOwl:**

**P3rcyxAnnab3th:**

**TheGreekGods:**

**AnnabethC98:**

**Puretorcherismynamecaitlyn:**

**josedadude5:**

**Percabeth Lover12:**

**Lauren1996007:**

**daughterofposiden917:**

**runningpool22:**

**and those random guest that should make an account!**


	6. Spiders and Sharks

**Hello my people! Thank you for all the reviews I decided to Add Thalico because idk I just felt like I need another romantic aspect besides Percy and Annabeth. I know a lot of you will hate that I'm adding Thalico, but... I'm sure even more will love it! tell me what you think plz!**

**I'm always open for ideas to so if you have some private message me please. I luv you if your reading this and thanks! Nico: he's 16 like Percy and Annabeth, Percy and him are NOT related in any way shape or form. Thalia: She's 16 as well. Her and Annabeth **

**had been friends sense kindergarten oh and there in winter break so its January 10th now... -Ginger**

_Two day's later..._

I woke up to a scream coming from Annabeth's room. I jumped up and sprinted across the hall and busted into her room. "Annabeth? What's wrong."

she was backed against the wall looked at me with fear in her eye's then pointed to the floor. "S-S-spider!" she screamed. "Percy get it, get it!" I walked to where she was pointing and looked at the floor.

A tiny, black and almost microscopic spider was crawling around. I picked it up and threw it out the window. "there." I said. "it's all gone." she hugged me and sobbed. I rubbed her back gently. "hey, it's ok, it's gone." I was surprised at how she had broken down.

Annabeth was one of the most responsible and strong people I had ever met. So seeing her crying over a spider was like hearing a bad song that was written by green day. Things like that just don't happen. I stroked her blonde hair as she slowly calmed down.

I heard her sniff and she pulled away brushing her eye's. "I'm sorry Percy." she said. "You probably think it's stupid to cry over something like, like that."

I shifted on my feet. "No, I don't really." I assured her. "Everyone has a silly fear like me, I'm terrified of flying."

she lifted her head and looked up at me. "really?" I nodded and she took a breath. "Well, you know how the other day, when you were sick we didn't get to go out with my friends."

"oh yeah, I remember so what about it?" I returned.

"Well," she began. "My friends Thalia and Nico are coming over so we can go to the aquarium up the street. Thalia just got her license last week so, we thought it would be fun."

I grinned. "That's does sound really fun. I would love to go." she laughed.

"I'm glad you like that idea. Go get ready there gonna be here in an hour." I went back to my room and started to get ready.

A Black convertible arrived in the Driveway at 9 o'clock sharp. Annabeth led me outside, she was wearing black skinny jeans a button white jacket and blue boots. And she looked really good in it too.

I was wearing jeans blue sneakers and a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. Outside Thalia and Nico were waiting.

Thalia had black spiky hair and electric blue eye's she was wearing a black mini skirt, a white t-shirt a black jacket and with high black socks and black boots with straps.

Nico had black flippy Emo hair and was wearing a green jacket with black jeans a graphic t-shirt underneath black sneakers and a chain necklace

I'm not that good at designing outfits... sorry people XD

Thalia honked her horn. "Hey Annie, and Percy right?"

Annabeth scowled at the name Annie. "Thal's how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Annie?" she said annoyed. Thalia grinned obviously pleased she had annoyed Annabeth.

Me and Annabeth hopped into the back. Nico turned in his seat and stretched his hand out to me. "Nico D' Angelo. Nice to meet cha." I took his hand and shook it up and down.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you to." Nico grinned and Turned back around. "so Thals, were is this place anyway." Thalia smacked him. "OW! What the hell was that for." Nico complained.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "does there have to be a reason? Thalia and Annabeth both laughed as Nico sulked into the chair.

I turned to Annabeth and whispered. "are they always like this?" Annabeth tilted her head in my direction. "pretty much." we both laughed as Thalia started the car again.

"here we go people!" she called as we pulled out of the drive way." Nico and Annabeth cheered and I laughed. I had a feeling this aquarium trip was going to be more fun than I originally thought.

When we pulled up at the aquarium. I was impressed this wasn't your ordinary aquarium this was a full on Orlando style one. It was huge! I felt a hand on my chin.

"your gonna catch fly's seaweed brain." Annabeth giggled. I felt my face go red,

"and how would you know, wise girl" I replied. (I was never the best at comebacks.) Annabeth laughed and playfully punched my arm. Nico got out of the car and put his hands behind his head.

"well let's go guys." we followed him inside. Thalia went to the front desk and checked in. I looked around trying to keep my mouth shut, the place was crazy.

On the right side was a tunnel tank where you stand on a moving floor and It takes you through a tube of fish and sharks and anything else you could think of.

On the left there was a balcony that looked over 2 floors and it was a huge tank of all sorts of exotic creatures and petting tanks where you get to touch stingrays and starfish. "coolness." said Nico.

"yea, its pretty awesome isn't it?" Thalia agreed. "so what do you wanna do first, Percy it's your first time here, what do you think?" I looked twords the feeling tanks.

"why dont we save the best for last and go to the touch tanks first?" I offered. Nico Thumped me on the back.

"I like this guy!" he said pulling me over to the nearest tank Thalia and Annabeth went to another. "Dude, do you and Annabeth have like a thing going on?" he asked. I was taken by suprise. I just met this kid and he's asking about my love life.

"um, um I well we just met and uh-" I stuttered.

Nico interrupted. "that wasn't a No." he laughed. "I knew it, you do like her!" I stared at him. Man this guy was good.

I shook my head. "ok, fine just don't tell her I met her a few day's ago ok, I'm not sure yet and I don't wanna make things awkward, ok?" he flicked me in the head. "ow! What the shit."

He grinned evilly. "your secrets safe with me." I wasn't so sure about that.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth call. "come here for a second." me and Nico walked over to her and Thalia. "do you know what this is?" she pointed to a stingray's egg pouch. "Its gross looking and I knew Nico would know so I decided to ask you."

"hey!" Nico complained. Thalia Punched him lightly. "ok, you know what I'm going to file in for abusive friends if you do that again." they walked away laughing.

I looked at Annabeth. "that's a egg sack from a stingray." she looked dumbfounded. "woah really? You actually knew that. I was just asking so I could get Thalia and Nico to- um never mind. Anyway how do you know that."

"Well." I began. "Well I'm studying to be a marine biologist. I have already taken a few classes in new york actually"

"wow, I didn't know Percy that's really cool." She said excitedly.

"what about you what are you trying to get to?" I asked. Her eye's light up as she tells me all about how she want's to be a world know architect. "wow." I said when she was done explaining.

"that explains the blueprints in your room." she blushed as we went to go find Nico and Thalia.

**I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD GET LONGER!**

**I'm still open to any suggestions. **

**Tell me what you think and um I think that's it**

**peace out everyone!**


	7. Tunnles and Burgers

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have a life too! sorta. Anyway, I have an editor so now there will be a lot less mistakes She is awesome! she also added some jokes into the story as well.**

**-Ginger.**

**I'm Ginger's editor. Done, that was easy! Nah I'm just kidding, so I'm AnnabethC98, but I think its just easier for you to call me Lexie. See isn't that easier to type! If you find a mistake while reading don't give Ginger a hard time about it, give me a hard time. (I only take them via PM) Please tell me what I did wrong so I can learn from my mistake. And I think that's all I needed to say so now for the chapter!**

**-Lexie**

Tunnels and Burgers

Thalia and Nico were waiting by the fish tunnel when we caught up to them. Nico was grinning like an idiot and Thalia was laughing her head off. Annabeth had told me earlier that there was something going on between them.

"Dude, what took you guys so freaking long?" Nico called as we got closer to them.

He led Thalia, Annabeth, and I into the tunnel. We stood on the moving floor, like the kind they have at airports, and moved slowly through the tunnel. It was actually pretty cool, and there were tons of fish swimming by us. I could name every fish that swam by.

I looked over to my right and saw Annabeth, she had a look of pure fascination across her face. She looked over to me, and I couldn't help, but blush a little. Her hair looked like it was made of pure gold. Her stormy, grey eyes were full of fascination, it was hard to believe that a few hours ago they had been full of fear. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Isn't it gorgeous? I've been here millions of times before, but it just gets even cooler every time I come." she explained.

"It makes your hair look funny." I said, while mentally cursing myself for begin so stupid.

"Funny?"

My cheeks started to burn. "Uh, I mean pretty. Like it's glowing." She giggled and pushed me lightly.

"Nice save Jackson. You really are a seaweed brain aren't you?" she joked before looking back at the fish. Thankfully the burning in my cheeks started to fade, so I assumed my face was returning to its normal color.

Thalia came over and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She laughed as Thalia went back over to Nico.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Annabeth brushed my question off with a simple, "Nothing."

Suddenly a shark came out from behind a rock and swam right up to Annabeth's face. She let out a small yelp and quickly jumped back, then she tripped over the back of the escalator and fell backwards towards the glass.

I quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her into me. I was gripping her shoulder and wrist as the weight of her body slammed into my chest. As she stood up straight, I stumbled backwards into the wall.

As we regained our thoughts I stood leaning against the glass. Annabeth had her back to me and had a look on her face that made it obvious that she was trying to figure out what just happened.

Nico and Thalia ran over to us, as Annabeth slowly turned around.

"Percy did you just... How did you..." she stuttered.

Nico grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet. "Whoa! You ok man?" I nodded. Nico grinned. "Well, In that case... THAT WAS AWESOME! You were like super man saving the damsel in distress!"

Thalia glared at Nico who backed down. "Percy, you're really ok, right? That was pretty cool of you." I rubbed my back which was starting to ache a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine." my attention directed to Annabeth. "What about you? Are you ok Annabeth?" I realized that she was still gawking. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth shook her head back and forth. "Of course I'm OK, I mean you saved me." I scratched my head with my free hand.

"Well I just... It really was nothing." I stuttered. I don't like being the head of attention, so when they were all staring at me I started to feel really uncomfortable. "Seriously I'm fine, let's just get back to... uh watching fish." they all laughed.

We stepped back onto the moving floor and continued down the tunnel. I couldn't help, but notice Annabeth stare at me several different time's throughout our time in the aquarium.

After the aquarium, Thalia decided to take us all to five guys. Inside we grabbed a table and Annabeth went up to order. She had offered to buy for all of us. No one objected.

We were sitting at the table in silence, Nico was playing with the tablecloth, Thalia was looking around the room, and I was staring at my hands when Nico finally broke the silence.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself?" he suggested. I looked at Thalia who looked back interested.

"Well, I'm originally from New York, I was the captain of my school's swim team "

"Wow, you must be a really fast swimmer." Thalia said.

"You know Annabeth digs swimmers." Nico said with a smirk. I could feel my face getting hot, so I was very thankful when Thalia smacked him.

"Ignore him"

"Uh well, I want to be a marine biologist, and I have already taken a few a few classes."

"Oh! So is that why Annabeth asked you about that thing at the aquarium?" Thalia asked.

"Uh um, yeah." I stuttered. I could feel my face getting even hotter now, but I knew that wasn't the only reason Annabeth asked me about it.

"Annabeth LOVES smart guys." Nico snickered. Thalia didn't come to my rescue this time though.

"Annabeth totally loves smart guys, too bad he isn't one." she joked. I blushed even more while they broke out laughing.

Thankfully, Annabeth waved me over to help carry the food. I couldn't get over there fast enough. But not before Nico could say another joke. " Oh, Annabeth absolutely ADORES gentlemen!" This sent him and Thalia into another laughing fit.

When Annabeth and I got back to the table Nico and Thalia had thankfully gotten themselves under control, but they were still trying to catch their breath; and our arrival didn't help too much.

Annabeth looked at me with a face that said what-the-heck-is-their-problem? I just shrugged and sat down trying to avoid eye contact with Thalia and Nico.

When we were all eating Annabeth spoke up. "So guy's what should we do after this? It's only five, we could go see a movie or something."

Nico almost stood up in his chair. "Dude, the new Spider Man movie just came out, I've been dying to see it!"

Annabeth shivered, "I'll see anything that doesn't involve spiders."

Thalia put her burger down, "I know, we could go see The Hunger Games!" Nico nodded.

"Well I haven't seen it yet, sounds good to me." I agreed.

Nico took a huge drink of soda. "Okay then it's settled!" We all finished our food and left the restaurant.

The movie theater was only a few blocks away so we decided to walk. It had started to snow a little, so it was freezing.

"T-Thalia, h-how are you not c-cold you're in a sk-skirt." Annabeth chattered. Thalia looked down then shrugged.

"I guess I'm just hot blooded." she replied.

Nico made a face. "Don't you mean warm blooded?"

"Nope."

I looked over at Annabeth. "Are you really that cold?" She looked up at me while wrapping her arms around herself. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She blushed. "There, now you won't be cold anymore."

Annabeth pulled the jacket tightly around her, "Thanks Percy."

Nico then walked up to me and whispered into my ear,"I told you she absolutely adores gentlemen." He then walked away snickering with Thalia, leaving me with a face that felt like it was on fire, and I'm sure was redder than it had ever been before.


	8. hunger games and sharing soda's

**Hey guy's, So after the looooonnnggg period between chapter 5-6 I decided to get right into writing chapter seven. Sorry this chapter is so short. Changes, suggestions, character's you want to see in the future, anything really just P.M me, oh and check out my other story, it is an O.C story so whatever if you don't like it. Thanks for your support! I love you all!**

**-Ginger**

**(Lexi's space.)**

By the time we had bought tickets and were inside the theater my face no longer looked like a tomato. Obviously Thalia and Nico were the kind of friends that never got tired of teasing each other.

_I'm gonna have to start watching what I say more._

"yo, Annie." Thalia said. "me and Nico are gonna go find seat's, why don't you and Percy go get popcorn?"

"okay, but only if you stop calling me Annie!" she said back.

Thalia Laughed out loud. "wow kid, you dream big." Nico Pulled her away but not after yelling.

"Don't have to much fun now!" Annabeth blushed as we walked up to the concession stand.

"so." I asked as we were waiting for the food. "What's going on with Thalia and Nico?"

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered. I laughed, Annabeth was really bad at keeping secrets, it's cute. "Okay." she sighed. "I'll tell you, but don't tell them I did okay?" I nodded.

"So Nico and Thalia both have crushes on each other I mean it's pretty obvious right. So everyone knows it, even Mathew and Bobby can tell, but there both TOTALLY oblivious to it."

"okay, so your trying to hook them up basically?" Annabeth nodded.

"yea, but so far it hasn't worked at all, and it's getting annoying. The woman handed me a huge tub of popcorn and a big drink. Annabeth also got a large drink. We carried It down the hallway.

"So this." I asked. "Is like a double date?" I could feel myself blushing and Annabeth smiled.

"If you want to call it that I don't mind."

We entered the theater and found Nico and Thalia waving from the very back row. We hurried up the stairs. Annabeth sat by Thalia and I sat by Annabeth. Nico leaned over and grabbed one of the sodas then put it in between him and Thalia.

Annabeth handed over two straws. "You guy's share and me and Percy will too, okay?" Thalia whispered something to Annabeth again and she giggled putting one hand over her mouth.

The movie started and we quieted down. At one point when Katniss was about to go into the games me and Annabeth reached into the popcorn at the same time, we touched hands. I pulled mine away fast and she looked up at me.

Then she put her hand back on the seat. I reached for it not taking my eye's away from hers and she let me take it. We held hands like that the rest of the movie.

SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DID NOT WATCH OR READ THE HUNGER GAMES THEN DONT READ THE NEXT SENTECE.

Then when Rue died. I heard a sniffle and looked over at Thalia who had tears in her eye's I was surprised. Nico reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

Then he leaned in and whispered something into Thalia's ear. She smiled and stifled a laugh. I caught Annabeth's eye who smiled widely and put her head on my shoulder.

When the movie ended I was almost sad because Annabeth let go of my hand and lifted her head off my shoulder. "that was actually a really good movie." She said happily.

Thalia stood up and stretched. "yeah usually when books are made into movies they suck."

Nico and I stood up to. "yea and the acting was good too." Nico complemented. I pulled Annabeth to her feet.

"well, now its." she looked at her watch. "almost eight, I have to babysit the stolls at nine. So I guess we should head home now." we all agreed and walked back to Thalia's car.

Everything was covered with a thin layer of snow except for the roads. It was really cold and I realized it was because I had given Annabeth my jacket and she was still wearing it.

oh well I thought I would rather be cold then have her be cold. When we got back to Annabeth's house. Thalia and Nico waved us goodbye and speed off.

"that was really fun. We should do that more." I said as we walked into the house. Annabeth gave me back my Jacket once we had gotten inside.

"your right that was fun and um, thanks for letting me use your jacket." I hugged my jacket.

"No problem, oh and you said your baby sitting tonight?" I asked. Annabeth walked into the living room while I following.

"yea, But I just have to sit on the couch until their parents get home at 11, it's actually really boring." I shifted on my feet.

"would it be less boring if you had someone to come with you?" she looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"you want to come baby sit with me, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"well, it's the least I could do because I never got to repay you for taking care of me." I argued. "and your not asking I'm offering."

"okay then seaweed brain, you can come with me."

**didn't have much time!**

**Im going on vacation in like 2 hours**

**so don't expect any new updates for a week.**

**I'll type when im there but no wifi...**

**so no updates**


	9. story books and sparks fly

We own nothing, but the plot of this story.

**Ginger: Hey guy's sorry for the long update I was on vacation and I didn't have wifi! But at least I got the typing done. I got sunburn... I look like a tomato :( oh well thanks for your reviews and Lexie didn't get to edit last week because I had to go and I didn't have time to get it through her. I'm open to suggestion's, god I feel like I say that every chapter. Oh wait I do :P**

**Lexie: Well at least we know you're consistent. **

When we got to the Stoll's house, the house next door to Annabeth's house that was just as big, Mr. and Mrs. Stoll were waiting. "Ah, Annabeth thank you for coming and, who is this?" Mrs. Stoll asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Percy Jackson he's staying with us and he's here to keep me company." Annabeth replied, I was happy she didn't tell them why I was staying with them.

Mr. Stoll held a hand out to me, "Nice to meet you."

Shaking it I said, "You too sir." I watched awkwardly as they told Annabeth some stuff, (numbers on the fridge kind of stuff.)

We waved them goodbye and went inside. The place was almost set up exactly like Annabeth's house, columns, tons of rooms, and a huge dining hall.

Two small boys that couldn't be more than five years old ran down the stairs and hugged Annabeth. They were twins with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in pajamas.

"Conner, Travis you should be in bed." Annabeth scolded.

Conner made a puppy face. "We wanted a story from Daddy, but he had to leave before he could!" Annabeth sat on her knees.

"Would it be okay if I told you a story?" she asked

Travis looked at me. "But daddy does."

Annabeth followed Travis's eyes to me. "Do you want Percy to read you a story?" They both cheered and ran back upstairs.

"B-but Annabeth I don't know how to-" I stuttered

Annabeth took my hand. "Percy, Please?"

Travis and Conner were in the same room lying on their beds. "Okay guys, it looks like I'm reading you a story." I said. Annabeth and I sat on the edge of different beds. I picked a children's book off the floor titled, "The Lion and the Mouse" and then started reading.

When I was done I looked up to see both Conner and Travis asleep and Annabeth smiling softly. She got up off the edge of the Conner's bed and took my hand leading me out of the boy's room and downstairs.

We ended up in the living room and we both sat down on the couch. She clicked on the television and we watched for a little, but we ended up just talking.

"So, what do you think about Nico and Thalia?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, they both seem really fun and like good friends that you can always count on to be annoying. How long have you known them?"

She smiled at me. "I have known them since I was seven, and yes they make it their personal goal to annoy the heck out of me. So, Percy tell me more about this marine biology thing." I was taken by surprise at this question. I couldn't believe she was actually still interested in it.

"What?" she asked confused. "What's wrong?"

I realized I was making a face. "Oh, um, it's just I have never met a girl who actually cared so much about it. You're really smart aren't you?"

She laughed putting her hand to her mouth. I stared at her trying to take a mental picture of the way she looked laughing. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Are you staring at me?" I turned away quickly.

"Oh, um, no what gives you that idea, are you really that full of yourself." I teased feeling my face go red.

She gently put a hand on my chin and turned my head towards herself, "It's ok." she quickly put her hand down and blushed realizing what she just did. But she didn't look away, I could feel her warm breath on my face.

We both leaned in at the same time and kissed. Even though it was quick, the sensation was like nothing I had ever felt before, sparks surged through my whole body. When I looked up Annabeth was touching her lips and she whispered, "wow." I would have sat on that couch forever looking at Annabeth. But just then we heard a car on the gravel driveway. We both got up and headed for the door hand in hand.

We were back at our house and we walked upstairs. Just before Annabeth opened the door to her room, I leaned over from behind her and whispered into her ear, "I couldn't agree more, wow." By the time she turned around I had already closed the door to my room and jumped onto my bed whispering one word to myself the whole time.

"Wow."

**sorry for the long wait. **

**Thanks Lexie for editing **

**and tomorrow I'll let you**

**know what's coming up**


	10. AN : sorry

**Hey people, sorry I'm really slow to update this story. I have plenty of material but I have to get it in order.**

**I'll update chapter nine a week from now... **

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update **

**lately. With school two and a half or so weeks **

**away things are crazy!**

**I know you probably were expecting another chapter**

**if you were I'm so sorry!**

**In the next chapter percy will have his first day of school at **

**Lakewood high... school for the rich and snooty. that's how**

**Percy sees it anyway**

**I love everyone who continues to read my chapters!**

**Message me if you have an idea to improve my story!**

**-Ginger**


	11. Six story schools and popular girls

**Omg 2 months is a long time to wait far a chapter. I know how it feels considering I had to wait a whole year for the mark of anthena... and now another yearfor the house of hades. DARN CLIFF HANGERS!Thank you for still supporting this story, sadly my ideas are running short it takes me like 2 hours for one chapter and their not even long so if I miss a week every now and then. Sorry but i'll finish this story no matter what! **

**#determined #sorry #lol #loveyaguys**

**-Ginger**

**Six story schools and popular girls.**

The next month was the best and most guilty month I'd ever had. Annabeth and I basically just hung out with Thalia and Nico they showed me all their favorite places in town. We went to ice cream shops skating rinks and everything in between.

Every time I felt happy it would be replaced with over whelming guilt. I had a girlfriend and a good life with the Chase's sometimes it felt as if I'd lived there for years.

I should have been miserable wishing to be back in my apartment every day. I missed my mom but my life still went on. I felt like time should of stopped and I shouldn't be happy. But I was.

I spent all my free time looking through my mom's notebook. The story idea's were hard to understand but not impossible. My ADHD slowed my reading down a lot but I still read through it every night for hours at a time.

School started this morning so I pulled on some black jeans and a dark blue v neck t-shirt. I rustled my hair with one hand then slipped my mom's notebook into the front pocket of my backpack. Just as I was brushing my teeth there was a knock on my door.

"oh P-er-cy!" Annabeth stretched out my name into three syllables she didn't wait for me to respond she just walked right in.

her outfit consisted of high waist shorts a long sleeved gray t-shirt and an owl pendant hanging loosely from her neck. Her hair was in a lose braid. In her arms she cradled a novel and a text book her backpack was a golden color.

"wow." I muttered through my toothy foam filled mouth. That word came a lot when I was with Annabeth. I spit into the sink and cleared it. "you look awesome!" she beamed at me then kissed my cheek.

"Nico and Thalia are gonna be here in ten lets go seaweed brain." she pulled me downstairs and outside. Shortly after they pulled up in a black four seated convertible. I felt my mouth drop, I quickly closed it.

Thalia was in her usual graphic t-shirt ripped neon jeans and heavy makeup. She looked good in it go. It kinda surprised me at how close Thalia and Annabeth were, they were completely oppisite.

Nico was wearing all black and his hair looked more spiky than normal. "Sweet ride right?" he called at us from the drivers seat. Annabeth and I hopped into the back.

My nerves suddenly started running on overdrive. It was my first day at a school for rich kids. I must have been making a face or something because Annabeth put a hand on my knee and mouthed "you okay?"

The smell of her shampoo lingered in the air. For some reason the smell calmed me down, it was familiar for some reason.

"I'm fine, just nervous." I told her as Nico pulled out of the driveway. She looked somewhat surprised.

"I- I guess I didn't realize you'd be nervous, sorry for being inconsiderate." she said looking up at me with her amazing eyes.

"N-No it's not your fault Annabeth just looking at you made me feel better so don't worry about..." My cheeks burned when I realized how cheesy and dumb I sounded.

Annabeth started laughing and gave me a kiss. We kissed the rest of the way there, I hardly even heard when Nico and Thalia started calling us. We pulled away and looked up. We were already at the school, if you could call it that. The place had to be six stories high and twice as wide.

She dragged me out of the car and into the school. I barely had time to breath. Luckily we had four out of six classes together.

Murmurs filled the halls as we walked through them. I heard random bits and bobs of conversations.

"Wow, does Annabeth have a boyfriend."

"the new guy's cuter than I thought."

"I love black hair." uncomfortably I realized more than half of the girls were talking about me. And even a couple of the boy's were too.

First we had science. We rode one of the many elevators up to floor two and stopped in front of classroom 20B.

I finally was able to catch my breath. "man, this school is freaking huge." Annabeth looked surprised.

"This school is smaller than the others around here, I thought it was really little." I felt my mouth drop open again.

"Wise girl, you can't be serious." she just raised her eyebrow at me. I shrugged off the thought as she led me inside. Only a couple of people were sitting already. There wasn't a seating chart so Annabeth and I got to sit by each other in the back.

"oh gods." Annabeth groaned as a brown haired beauty swaggered into the room followed by two other girls. "don't make eye contact." she whispered. "you might melt."

suddendly A body fell into my lap and put arms around my neck. I heard a grunt come from Annabeth.

"Hey cutie, I'm Drew what are you doing hanging out with nerd girl over here." I removed her hands from my neck.

"You mean my girlfriend Annabeth, Just because she doesn't look as stupid as you doesn't mean she's a nerd sweetie." I grinned in a sweet, back off kind of way. Annabeth laughed and Drew got off me and sulked away with her group of idiots trailing behind her.

**Okay more Percabeth Thalico fluff and Story line coming up.**

**Be ready to meet some Old and new characters!**

** -Ginger**

**p.s hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	12. Crying and well More Crying

**HEY GUYS**

**I know it's been a while, what like a month...**

**yea I had some medical issues but now I'm all better**

**mwahahahaha :) thanks for reading this and **

**here's your very waited for chapter **

** -Ginger**

Last period of the day, It'd been a full week since school started and I was exhausted for some reason I eventually realized that it wasn't from worrying or classes catching up or lack of sleep. It was from guilt.

A constant dull ache in my chest.

I was happy more happy than I'd been in my entire life. I had friends a girlfriend a good school and teachers. Nothing should be fun, nothing should make me smile or laugh. All I want is to see her face again.

I want to go to her work and smell the familiar wafting of all the chocolates gumdrops and jelly beans. I wanted to see her tired face and brown hair, most of all I wanted a hug. One that made me feel seven years old again one that-

"Percy?" Annabeth's tight grip pulled me back to reality. She pulled me through the crowded hallway and under the stairs. The clomping of feet above us seemed distant.

Annabeth looked up at me with her bright gray eyes. The dull lighting under the stairs made her hair seem brighter somehow. "You okay Percy?" she asked. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered in a choked voice.

Hold on a second, Choked voice. I let go of her hands and wiped my face, I was crying? Thinking about my mom had made tears well in my eyes and cascade down my cheeks.

"Do you wanna skip gym?" Annabeth asked softly. I laughed, surprising both her and myself.

"No I'm fine just thinking... I can't believe Annabeth Chase would skip class for me." Her laugh was refreshing and brought me back. School was no time to think about anything sad it was a time to be with Annabeth.

She leaned into my chest and gave me a hug. Her hair smelling of coconut. I breathed her scent in deeply. She looked up at me like a little kid. I leaned down and kissed her soft cherry flavored lips.

We turned and walked down towards the gym, intertwined with each other.

After school Thalia and Nico took us out to dinner than the movies. A nice double date with my new friends. We didn't get back to Annabeth's house until around two in the morning.

Yawning I stood in the hallway with Annabeth. She smiled softly and ruffled my hair. "Percy." the way her mouth formed my name was intoxicating I hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"Good night _WiseGirl_." I cooed.

"Oh, shut up seaweed brain." She teased back. One more hug then we both turned to our rooms. I leaned against the door and waited for my eye's to adjust to the light.

Kicking off my shoes I jumped onto my plush bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_it's front end crumpled with the force of impact thrusting two-foot of metal back into the car. The windshield imploded, showering the insides with deadly slivers of glass. _

_Both the driving wheel and dashboard compacted into one mangled mess. The rear side passenger door was savagely torn free_

_The metal of the car groaned like the final cry of some wounded beast and it shuddered once then fell slowly to the right and landed with a clunk. _

_Percy could smell smoke; an oily taste hung in the air. He grappled with the airbag and managed to push it to one side. The car was filling with dark fumes that burnt his throat and caused his eyes to water. _

_His chances of survival almost nothing, yet here he was, his face pressed into an airbag, still strapped firmly into the driver's seat He couldn't feel his left foot._

_Percy understood his time was limited, the smoke could kill him as surely as the fall. He had to get out. He tried opening the door desperately and it took him a few seconds to realize it was pinned to the concrete ground._

_He started to feel weak and nauseous, he could feel his body beginning to slow. Dimly deep down inside he knew that he was losing consciousness, his brain starved of oxygen. Percy knew if he passed out now he would die._

_The seat belt came undone. Percy kicked himself out from the driver's seat and into the back, coughing violently as he went. Small drops of fire started to fall through the roof, burning into his face,_

_He got out of the sun roof and crawled into the grass, not being able to walk on his foot. He threw up in the ground and shook violently suddenly A terrifying thought occurred to him._

_MOM! _

_An explosion shook the ground and threw Percy even further into the field. He could hear sirens in the distance taking a daring glance behind him the car was just a scrap of metal on the ground. A pool of blood was smeared into the concrete. _

_Percy let out a scream of anguish and passed out. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke with a terrifying start, the scream from my dream fading in the room. For a second I felt like I was just waking up In the hospital, the night of the crash. I realized I was safe in Annabeth's home.

But my mom wasn't she never would be she's dead. I turned on the side lamp and hugged my legs into my chest. I was suddenly aware of the tears flowing down my face I choked back a loud sobbed. My blue shirt was soaked with sweat I threw it off.

My whole body was shaking and wet with perspiration.

I traced the thin scar on the back of my neck I'd almost forgotten about it. My hair hides it completely and I only know its there because the doctor showed me pictures of it.

There was no no NO way I was falling back asleep now... at least not alone. I cried myself out then got out of bed.

And that's how I ended up standing outside of Annabeth's room pillow clutched tight to my chest. I knocked a few times. Heard a groan and a groggy. "Who is it?"

"M-me..." I called back, maybe I should just go back to my room. I turned to leave when Annabeth appeared at the door one side of her hair was all over the place and the other was straight.

"Percy what are you doing here?" She asked sleepily. Suddenly a sob racked my body I tried my best to hold It back but I couldn't. So I didn't I just stood in the hallway like a two year old crying my eyes out.

**New updates starting regularly again, remember those days? **

**Thanks for reading people and sorry if I missed some grammar shit or whatever.**

**I'm so freaking tired. Off to do some homework PEACE!**


	13. Showering and Singing

**People, Don't forget to comment**

**Comments give me energy to write,**

**they are my Source of creativity!**

**I can't write anymore if all I get is 3**

**comments a chapter! **

**that's all I have to say 3**

Annabeth grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into her room and sat me on the bed then she closed the door. I continued to cry, not being able to stop not able to speak the dream was so vivid and so real. Replaying over and over in my head.

Annabeth knelt on the bed and pulled my head into her chest. She made comforting noises and stroked my hair after a few minutes I finally managed to choke back my tears. She kept holding me.

I had never been more embarrassed in my life.

"Percy, what happened?" she cooed. Still stroking my hair. I glanced up at her clock, 4:08am. I sighed and pushed myself off her.

"I had a dream about my mom..." I said my eyes started burning again, I refused to cry anymore. She'd seen me cry more these last few months than I could probably cry in years. I was sick of being sad and sick of guilt and sick of worry.

She pulled me back next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Percy, You should really get some sleep... You look exhausted. It was true I was exhausted all I wanted to do was sleep but I would never ever get to sleep like this.

Annabeth slid to the top of her queen sized bed and patted the other side. "You can sleep here, if you want to." her face flushed a shade of red I didn't think possible.

Without saying another word I slid in next to her. I could feel my heart pounding in my head it was the perfect distraction. I turned the other way from her, and felt warm arms around my bare chest. "Goodnight Per-cy." Annabeth whispered in the dark.

I was waiting for it to feel awkward or weird, for Annabeth to change her mind and kick me out. but It didn't it felt natural as if it'd been this way for years. I imagined a blanket wrapping around that day, around every memory of my trip to the hospital and wrapped it up.

I threw it to the back of my thoughts, I stopped sweating, shaking, feeling guilty and fell into a restful sleep.

I woke up to the sound of running water I was sprawled on Annabeth's bed. I heard her singing tunelessly to one direction. I smiled and fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up it was to a kiss. Annabeth grinned down at me and I slowly stretched then flopped onto my face. I felt her flop next to me and we stared at each other. "feeling better?" She asked me

"oh." I thought about what had happened last night, "Yeah, much better thanks to you." She blushed stood back up and threw a pink towel at me.

"go take a shower seaweed brain, It's already noon." I staggered to my feet and groggily headed to her shower. I found myself looking sideways into a full body mirror.

"Holey god." I muttered

First thing I did was look in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen dark circles stretched from underneath them, my black hair messy stuck to my head. Dried blood stuck in the corner. probably from biting my lip during... the dream.

I stripped down and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt better than imaginable. I wrapped Annabeth's towel around my waist.

Annabeth was sitting at her desk on her laptop. She looked up and barely bat an eye at my half naked body. She pointed over to her bed she had gotten underwear blue jeans and a orange v-neck t shirt out of my room.

She was engrossed in her laptop. I took my clothes into the bathroom and got dressed then brushed my hair with her hair brush and shook it out.

Annabeth didn't even notice me hovering around her. Her hair was tied back in a long curly pony tail she had a white graphic t shirt with a brown owl on it and dark blue jeans.

She jumped when I said. "so, what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry I was working on a blueprint." she responded. I grabbed a wooden stool from across the room and dragged it over to Annabeth. She pointed out certain things in the building naming and describing uses of things I'd never really get but it fascinated me anyway.

"That's amazing how you do that." Annabeth turned to face me and shrugged.

"Percy I don't mean to pry but I really wanna talk about last night." My face fell. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows and bit her lip. "I know it's painful but If you don't talk about it then... it'll-"

I stood up furious. "Never what Annabeth Get better? She's is d-gone! the only thing I liked about my crappy life is gone talking about it won't bring her back?!" Annabeth's bit her lip even harder.

I backed up shocked at myself. "No." I whispered. "Annabeth no I'm sorry, I just- I don't know..." Annabeth got up quickly and gave me a hug.

"Percy, it's okay. Don't worry about It." I would worry bout it no matter what happened no matter what changed. "Come on." Annabeth led me downstairs, and that was when it occurred to me.

"Hey Annabeth where are your parents and brothers?" I asked. Annabeth brought me to the kitchen and sat me down at the breakfast bar then she went around and threw an apron over her head.

"Oh, My brothers are at their friends house and my parents are at work." It was a shame that these people didn't even use their amazing home. Annabeth pulled out eggs bacon and pancake mix. "By the way seaweed brain, you gonna help?"

**sorry for the short chapter...**

**But at least it was early right? I love Percy and I love writing**

**sad scenes because they come so easy for some reason...**

**don't ask why... well anyway Percy will get better emotionally**

**and be much more stable and fun and nice and awesome!**

** This as to be written but I can't wait for the fun parts!**

** Stay tuned and I love you people!**

** -Ginger**


	14. New Chapters Next week

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY GUY'S

I know I haven't updated in almost two months...

my laptop broke and I had to send it out to get it fixed,

it turns out it can't be fixed, so I had to save up and

get another one... I just got it today I swear to god

this is like the first thing I'm doing on it, expect

new chapters by next week, thanks as always. I love

you guys!


	15. Diving and Dating

**To: My readers**

Guess what? Sadly there is only 3

chapters including this one left in

New beginnings. Don't worry though

I am planning on writing two more sequels

to this one when everything is said and done.

Thanks to everyone reviewing reading

or adding this story to you little favorite box,

I love all the support!

**-With Love**

**Ginger.**

**Swimming and Saying**

"Tryouts for this years swimming team began today, I wish you all luck. Go team!" This was the announcement I was dreading Annabeth tried to catch my eye but I pretended to be reading... obviously she knew me better than that by now.

When class was over she caught me in the hall. "Percy! I signed you up." Nico appeared out of nowhere Thalia grabbing onto his arm, they were the perfect goth couple.

Thalia scoffed. "Ha! Why even bother?" Annabeth Scowled at her.

"Thals don't say things like that, I'm sure Percy would make the team, he's great!" She gestured to me.

Nico smiled teasingly. "Have you seen him swim Annie?" Annabeth flicked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for, geez." He whined.

Annabeth's face turned red. "Don't call me that Nico, No I haven't seen him swim but I know he can." I shifted uneasily on my feet then the perfect excuse came to mind.

"I-I don't have a swimsuit." I stuttered. Thalia smirked put her backpack on the floor and started shuffling around it. She pulled out blue and green striped swim trunks.

"Would these work?" Thalia threw them at my face. Annabeth laced her fingers through mine.

"Come on Perc, we'll all come watch." She squeezed my hand and smiled excitedly. "besides I really want to see you beat everyone." how could I say no to that? Annabeth shouldered her backpack.

"Percy." she was suddenly dead serious. "watch out for Luke." before I could find my voice Thalia and Nico dragged her towards the pool.

"Changing room is on the other side of the courtyard!" Nico yelled over his shoulder. I stared after them, then slowly made my way outside. _Watch out for Luke..._

I quickly stumbled my way through the locker room, the guy's were bumping each other into lockers and talking excitedly... or maybe nervously. I couldn't tell.

I took a locker in the back and started pealing off my clothes, I shakily pulled up my trunks as someone pulled the locker open almost slamming my head in. "Watch it-" I turned to a guy about six inches taller than me.

Blonde hair tan, obviously a ladies man. "oh, Sorry man." he said in a husky voice grinning apologetically. "I'm Luke by the way Luke Castellan." he extended a hand in my direction.

Luke. I stood for a good couple of second my mouth hanging wide open In shock. Finally I realized what I was doing and shook his hand.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." I reached down to put my backpack into a locker.

"Well Percy." Luke said taking off his shirt. "I hear your dating Annabeth." I slammed my head on the Locker door. The sound echoed around the room. Luke laughed. "You alright there man."

I felt my face heating up quickly. "Y-yea," I cleared my throat. "So, how do you know about Annabeth." Luke smiled as he pulled his trunks on.

"We used to go out."

I choked on air. "Y-you use to date-" Suddenly the locker room door slammed open.

"Come on Kiddies, Time to show me what your made of!"

"Percy!" I walked out of the changing room and turned towards the bleachers. Annabeth waved grinning, I stared in her direction, too shocked to do much else.

Nico and Thalia cheered embarrassingly as I stumbled into the line. The Coach was a pudgy bald guy who never took off his baseball hat. He crossed his arms and blew a whistle.

"Listen up!" he barked. "Only the best will make this years swim team. No slacking, no excuses... now, Who's up?" I shifted my weight nervously as A tall tan and blonde senior guy stepped up to the diving board.

"I'd like to sir." he said in a husky voice. Coach grinned as he took position.

"I'd never expect less from you Luke." he turned to face everyone who was lined up. "This is what a real swimming looks like ladies." I let my eyes wander back to Annabeth and gasped in shock. Thalia Nico and Annabeth were all watching Luke nervously...

Along with twenty other girls.

It was as if they'd just appeared. The whispered and laughed excitedly, taking pictures with their phones. I made myself turn my attention back to Luke.

He dove perfectly, thrashing through the water with speed and power. However he wasn't the tiniest bit graceful, In a meet points would be taken off. I looked over confused to the crowd. They were Cheering with such enthusiasm, like it was the best thing they'd ever seen, This wasn't swimming.

Annabeth gave me a nervous glance all I could think about was her and Luke. Why would she date him, he was a player. What was I thinking I didn't even know him.

I shook the thought from my head why was I so jealous it's not like they were _still_ dating. Luke climbed out of the pool and shook water from his hair.

"Great as ever Luke." the coach gushed, "Who's next." Luke slapped me in the back as he walked by causing me to stumble forward.

"Go get em' Percy!" he whispered.

Coach clapped his hands together. "Looks like Mr... Jackson is up." I couldn't protest so I clenched my fist hard and stumbled to the diving board.


	16. AN! Something came up!

**Hey, Something came up so I'll be **

**posting chapters tomorrow instead **

**of today, sorry guy's see you tomorrow!**


	17. Swimming and slipping

…**. Sorry, So many things have happened. they**

**happened and I had like no reason to work on this **

**story, It felt like my life was over, I'm so sorry.**

**But I looked back and read your comments, They **

**made me so happy. So many people wanted me to **

**update. So here ya go.**

**Swimming and Slipping**

I Balanced on the starting block and took a quick glance around. Everyone is looking at me a sudden sense of dread fell over me I haven't swam since... that day.

my eyes find Annabeth she gives a hearty smile. the coach blows his whistle. I dive into the water like I have thousands of times before, I feel little awkward as I push myself along, but I'm doing it, I'm swimming.

There is a special moment when I push off the wall on the opposite side of the swimming pool. It feels just like flying. I'm completely submerged, weightless gliding through the silky water.

The only sound is that of the bubbles as they rush past my ears. The outside world is completely gone. It is just me, my own thoughts, and the gentle cool water as it slips past my skin.

I reach the edge of the pool an hoist myself out of the water Luke's mouth is wide open. Nobody talks or moves. The coach straightens his hat. "N-Nice job Jackson." he stutters then clears his throat.

"Who's next?"

I slide into line and stare straight ahead. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, Stiff as a board I watch as one by one everyone swims their laps.

When we're dismissed to the changing room I run for my locker and get dressed as quickly as possible. I slam the door shut and walk fast shouldering my backpack. As I round the corner I bump into Luke.

_Annabeth dated Luke_. . .

"Sorry." I grunt and attempt to walk around him. He puts an arm out blocking my path, Slowly I look up to him. He was grinning, confused I raised an eyebrow.

"So, Jackson. Looks like I'm gonna have some real competition this year." he grinned. Competition, I thought. I could swim circles around this guy and we both knew it. Not wanting to be rude I spoke.

"Y-yea I guess so, Maybe I'll see you here next week." dismissing his attempt at a conversation I hustled around him and sprinted out the door, making my way to the courtyard.

I sat at the picnic table, breathing in the smell of grass. Suddenly It was freezing, I Shiverd as I pulled my hoodie over my wet hair. Annabeth had dated Luke. "Percy!" I looked up in a daze. Annabeth sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

I barely even felt it.

"You were great Percy!" Annabeth gushes. Thalia slams her backpack on the table and sits across from me.

"Who knew, maybe our team wont suck this year." She pulls Nico so he's sitting next to her,

I don't respond.

Annabeth shifts her weight on the bench. "Percy, are you okay?" I look over to her, all I can see is Luke. Luke dated her. It's all I can think.

I fiddled with my hoodie string. "Y-yea I'm fine." I stand up abruptly. "I think I forgot my textbook in miss Milly's classroom, I think I'll just walk home today." I turn and start to walk away. I hear the wooden bench creeking.

It's Annabeth getting up. "Percy I-I'll come with you if you-"

I don't turn around. "No. No i'd rather just go by myself, Thanks for the offer." I quicken my pace, The classrooms are just across the street, I jog across the intersection and turn to see if anyone followed me.

_It happened in slow motion. _

Annabeth had followed me, she was halfway across the street. A UPS truck rolled to a stop at the turning red light. It was cold there must have been black ice on the ground because the truck lost control. It was heading straight for Annabeth.

Before I could even think I was running, I was diving, I was pushing her out of the way.

At first I feel nothing just the vague awareness of being knocked back, I was on the ground staring at the sky everything had a strange green hue to it. I'm dazed and numb and forget where I am.

"P-percy?" It's Annabeth her voice sounds weird, as if she's yelling at me from the other side of a long tunnel.

Suddenly I feel pain all over my body. It feels like I'm about to shatter. I let out a choked sob. It hurts just to open my mouth so I become silent again.

people are screaming, Annabeth's face is above me, Tears fall onto my cheeks. My vision is clouding with blackness, and then I feel nothing.

**Comment if you want me to keep going because if no one comments I have no reason to write.**


	18. Waking up

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it's so short! I had the biggest writers block... EVER! And Velocity Edited this chapter so special thanks to her!**

**~GingerS**

**Hello! Well, I'm Velocity, and I edited this wonderfully amazing chapter written by the fabulous Gingerlock. I want to say, you guys are pretty lucky to be able to read stories as good as hers! :) If there are any mistakes in this chapter, it's all my fault, so don't be mad at Ginger for it, please! So... yep! Enjoy! **

**~Velocity**

It's hard to tell if I'm dreaming or not. I hear voices but I can't understand what they're saying. There are blurred images of faces peering down at me and moving away before I'm thrown into darkness again.

I have no perception of up, down, right, or left. Consciousness fades in and out. I attempt to grasp it, but I can't seem to get a good grip. I try to remember what happened. Why do I feel so heavy? Why can't I bend my left arm?

There's a dull pounding in my head. I move my fingers - stretching them and curling them to make sure they work.

Then I try to open my eyes. It's as if I can't remember how to. Like the rest of my body, my eyelids are hot and heavy. Eventually, I manage to pry them open.

It's dark in the room. The first thing I see is a crack at the bottom of a door in front of me. It casts a long shadow of fluorescent light across the tiled floor. I'm on a bed with white pillows and sheets. I'm definitely in a hospital. My own private room - and a fancy one at that.

It's nighttime. There's a window to the right of my bed, and outside I can see the moon - just beginning to rise, shining its light on the quiet world. There's a smell of something familiar - I can't place it, but it's crisp and stale and everything reeks of it.

Outside my door I hear wheels rolling, people talking, and the strange beeping of machines all echoing against each other in a chorus of unusual sounds. I recognize one of the voices - it's sad, soft, and female. It's one I've heard countless times before - Annabeth.

My throat is raw. My voice comes out a whisper. "Annabeth?" They keep talking, I can finally hear what they're saying, though.

What I assume to be a doctor's voice speaks. "I'll remind you of Mr. Jackson's injuries. He has two fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a broken wrist. Also, he has a large bruise on his abdomen. Despite that, everything is healing properly thus far." I looked back down at my cast. It felt strange hearing about my own injuries.

The next voice was Annabeth's dad. "And... you still don't know when he'll wake up?" There was silence. "I see..." They weren't sure when I'd wake up. I couldn't have been out for that long, right? A day, maybe two.

The doctor mumbled something then spoke. "Well, Mr. Chase, Mrs. Chase, Annabeth, if you have anymore questions, feel free to call me at anytime."

Mrs. Chase's voice was shaky. "T-thank you, we will keep that in mind." The doctor's footsteps echo loudly down the hall. How long had I been out? Fear creeps into my throat - they have to know I'm awake!

"Dad, could I stay with Percy tonight?" Annabeth sounds like she'd been crying. Her dad doesn't respond for a while, probably thinking it over.

"Alright Annabeth," he decided, "you can stay. But your mother and I-"

"Have work tomorrow." She cut him off. Once again, an awkward silence filled the air.

Mr. Chase cleared his throat. "Annabeth, it's not like that. You know we would stay if we could, but it's too important." Annabeth sniffled. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone, sweetie?" Annabeth swallowed loudly, forcing back sobs.

"Yea, I'll be fine... could you call Thalia and Nico for me, and tell them what the doctor said?" I heard Mrs. Chase whisper something to her, then they walked away, down the hallway - each footstep hanging in the air.

The door slowly creaked open. Annabeth closed it behind her, then sunk against it. She put her head in her knees. I wondered what she'd say if she knew I was awake. Maybe she'd get mad at me because I was eavesdropping.

I lay there for a long time, wondering what I would say. Annabeth sighed, still trying not to cry. She got to her feet, only to collapse into the chair that faced the window. She still had no idea that I was watching her. She still thought that I was sleeping.

It hurt to talk, so my voice came out barely a whisper. "Annabeth." Annabeth's head snapped towards me quickly. Her eyes widened and for a moment we just stared at each other.

"P-Percy!" she breathed, stumbling out of the chair and next to the bed. I blinked groggily and smiled at her. To my surprise she started yelling at me. "Don't you ever do anything like that again! Do you have any idea how much you worried me, jumping into the street to save me?! You understand that you almost died, right? And-and-"

Silent tears began falling down her cheeks. "Annabeth, I'm-" Her lips were suddenly crushed against mine - her hands cupping my cheeks as I ran my good hand through her hair. We kissed for a long time - jumping when the door flew open again.

The nurse either didn't realize what we were doing, or pretended not to. "Ah! Mr. Jackson, you're finally awake! Annabeth, please watch him while I go get the doctor." The nurse shuffled out of the room.

_Finally? _I thought.

"Annabeth..." I braced myself for the answer she would give, "how long was I out?"

Annabeth kissed my forehead and clung onto my neck before hesitantly saying, "Two months."


End file.
